1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to an gravestone flower holder for supporting flowers proximal to a gravestone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,542; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,160; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,859; U.S. Pat. No. 4,21 7,729; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,876.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a gravestone flower holder for supporting flowers proximal to a gravestone which includes a main body having a plurality of apertures extending therethrough for receiving flower stems, and a mounting assembly coupled to the main body and extendable about a gravestone to mount the device relative thereto.
In these respects, the gravestone flower holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting flowers proximal to a gravestone.